lavender hill
by sexygemma
Summary: my first story please be nice rated m for later chapters au ac


_lavender hill chapter 1_

Bella swann Edward Cullen

Esme Cullen Jacob black

Rosalie Taylor jasper hays

Bella swann Alec ashmore

Alice Cullen mike Newton

" those ten student have been chosen to go to lavender hill mansion in north England your plane leaves tomorrow at 6:00am while you are there please be on your best behaviour you are representing the school after all" Mr. berry said " I'm so glad I came to biology now Bella said to her best friend esme.

25 minutes later

Bella and esme met up with esme, Alice and Bella to walk to next class. They had science they were learning the functions of a ticking clock when they got to the science hall they heard a scream coming from the top of the stairs they just ignored it and went into class.

that night

Bella was at home packing when her mom called her saying that Bella was on the phone

Bella: hey Bella what's up?

Bella: just making sure your packing

Bella: yeah. Hang on got another call …………….. Hello

Esme: hey gem

Bella: hang on Bella's on the other line ill tap you through

Esme: have either of you seen my locket

Bella: no

Bella: no sorry haven't seen it

Bella: I'm going to go got lots of packing to do will talk to you guys tomorrow

Esme: night night

Bella: good night

Bella goes back up to her room and puts her stereo on and puts Leona Lewis on to play. Then goes back to her suitcase and continues packing when she finally settles down she puts Madagascar on.

next day

Bella and esme catch the bus to the airport where they meet up with Edward, Jacob, Bella, Alice, and jasper "were is mike" esme asks "he went to the toilet" Bella replies

Later on that afternoon everybody was on the airplane watching crank when they touch down at Birmingham airport they had a long drive to the mansion. When they finally got there the first thing Bella noticed was the Pentecostal on the ground around the well. When they got inside Alice said it looked like the place from the grudge. Everybody laughed and went to find their rooms the only people left were Bella and Edward who were planning to share a room because they have been going out for 5 years this summer and they have already slept together

later that night Bella and Edward were playing monopoly in there room when they heard a scream " its probly just one of the guys playing a joke over that stupid grudge thing earlier" Edward said and they go to sleep.

Next morning the guys all congregate in the kitchen for breakfast when Bella comes in "have any of you seen alec" she asks as she gets a bowl for her breakfast cereal. " no haven't seen him since last night when we was playing poker in my room I thought he went to bed after" jasper says " what about you Edward" she asks " no I was with Bella you can ask her if you don't believe me" he replies. When everybody had finished their breakfast they all go there separate ways.

Bella's pov

I wonder whats around this place so im going to have a look around when she gets to the grand hall she hears a weird voice calling her into the middle of it when she gets into the middle she has a flash back

_Flash back_

It's the mid 1900 and there is a woman in a white kimono she is being dragged towards a turn table like the once they used to used to pull peoples legs and arms off actually it is one of them when they get the young person to the table and tie her down they start turning the wheels and pull her limbs of her body and then the sceane alterd and I was in a cage and in the corner was the young girl " hello my name is kieri what is yours" she asks politely " my name is Bella I come from 2010 what year is this" Bella asks " 1899" she replies

Then Bella was pulled out the flash back by someone patting her on the shoulder it was Edward "what you doing" he asks. I'm exploring the mansion want to join me" she asks him

30 minutes later Bella and edward are in a room full of masks when all of a sudden out or nowere a ghost of a woman appears but when Bella looks at her she notices that there are holes were her eyes should be. "What the fuck is going on"! Bella shouts as she runs away but the ghost follows them to the stair way and as they run down the stairs they fall and Bella falls down the rest of the stairs but the spirit dosent notice when they run throght a door they hadent been thought before they notice a load of chines style dolls Bella and Edward dicide to sit it that


End file.
